The Wedding
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: What would have happened if Jae Kyung hadnt been so forgiving at the alter?
1. Chapter 1

Jun Pyo looked stern. He didn't want this. Not just because he loved Jan Di so much, and not just because the thought of his mother finally getting what she wanted killed him slowly. But also because there was just a small part of him...a little bit of his heart that genuinely cared for Hae Jae Kyung's feelings. To him she _was _beautiful, ( for a clingy monkey ) had a good personality and really, she was to good for the arrogant, temperamental jerk that was Gu Jun Pyo, despite her rudeness, the pig-like way she stuffed ramen in her mouth and her abruptness. He knew if he ended this wedding here, she would eventually find someone to treat her right, who she would love as much as she loved the man she named "Jun." However the obvious thing to do if he cared about her feelings at this point would be to say I do, plus how could he _really _prevent this now? He cant. The minister, his mother, EVERYONE was waiting. He was trapped. Which is why he did utter the words;

"I Do".

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung was happy. Beyond the deep guilt that was drowning her, gliding along the surface was happiness. She had got the man she desired. He was at the aisle, rings in hand, and he just said he would take her hand in marriage. She knew he didn't love her as much as Jan Di, she knew that. But there were qualities she knew she possessed that Jan Di didn't. ( looks could be seen as one ) She hoped that even though he didn't love her, he could. And to just get him away from Jan Di long enough he would love her even more, equal to the way she so desperately loves him.

So, like the monkey she is, she is going to cling to him like he was the last tree in the one remaining forest left in the jungle.

"I Do."

President Kang was the first one on her feet clapping. The jewellery draped around her wrists made a rhythmic sound as her frozen, lifeless face finally shaped into something that could be considered emotion. After years of dread, she can assuredly consider herself happy. A wave of similar applause followed as the couple left the aisle, Jun Pyo could have sworn the wooden doors they were approaching were grey, iron prison gates in disguise.

* * *

Jan Di looked beautiful, even with her commoner background she cleaned up well, as seen many times by F4. She wore a ocean blue bridesmaids dress sequined from top to bottom, though the bottom only reached to her thighs and it was a little low for Jan Di's taste. But being made of honour ( and nearly exploding at the irony ) she had to put up with Jae Kyung's slightly provocative style. She felt exposed in more ways than one as president Kang glared triumphantly her way.

Ga Eul, in the same outfit ( who was un-knowingly subject to Yi Jung's flirting eyes observing her ) gently touched Jan Di's arm in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Not knowing what to say, Jan Di simply smiled at her friend and nodded meekly. Was she okay? Was she mad? Happy? Heartbroken? Her sanity had taken a vacation, she didn't have a clue. Meanwhile Ji Hoo's eyes had been on her through the whole ceremony.

White flowers showered the couple as they disappeared inside the black stretch limo that would drive them to the reception. Before a very numb Jan Di could try and escape the agonising day. She and Ga Eul were dragged inside the bridesmaids/groomsmen car that pulled up less than a minuet after the limo left. The journey was silent.

* * *

Three hours into the reception and the pain of the first dance and photo taking was almost over. Jun Pyo had began smiling for the cameras but nothing more. Jan Di had long disappeared and everybody, Groom included was trying to hunt her down.

Ga Eul found her first. She was standing in the patio of the back entrance to the reception. She had clearly found the bar as she was clutching a bottle of pure vodka and swaying to Big Bang's song "Lies" which was blaring from the party in full swing inside. Ga Eul watched in amazement as her best friend stumbled back slightly every time she took a gulp from the near empty bottle, even though songs changed frequently, her sombre swaying remained the same. She couldn't help admire the good rhythm Jan Di possessed despite how delusional she was. Ga Eul approached her with whirlwind force, grabbing the bottle from Jan Di's drunken hold.

"Jan Di! How much of this have you had."

Her tone sounded worse than her mother. Jan Di spluttered in response. Ga Eul sighed, deflated.

"Come on get back inside."

"Wha-WHY?"

She was completely of her head and clearly in no mood for chitchat. Ga Eul slid her body under Jan Di's arm to support her unsteady movements. Ji Hoo appeared from the darkness, stunned by Jan Di's state. After locking eye contact for what felt like hours, Ji Hoo took charge.

"You can go back inside Ga Eul, I can take it from here."

"Are-are you sure?"

Ji Hoo nodded. She relinquished control of Jan Di and handed her over to Ji Hoo, as Ga Eul left Jan Di fell against him like a rag doll, almost in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"s-stoooppp"

Ji Hoo was supporting Jan Di the same way Ga Eul had been. When her much slowed brain clicked that Ji Hoo was holding her. She protested quickly. He tried to level with the second girl he ever loved who was completely hammered in this arms.

"Stop what, Jan Di?"

"s-stop saeving me."

Ji Hoo smirked under his breath.

"Isn't that my job?"

Jan Di vigorously shook her head, scared it would fall of, Ji Hoo smoothed his hand across the back of her neck for support.

"nuuh, 'cuz if you have to keep saeving me you get bored and leave me tooo."

She punched his chest aimlessly. Ji Hoo knew she was drunk, but it was almost like sober Jan Di was also trying to say something. She launched herself out of his hold and tried to stand in front of him in authorization, she fell forward into Ji Hoo's torso, realizing the comfort and strength she was feeding of him, she decided to stay there.

"Jan Di, what are you talking about?"

"Jun Pyo had pretty monkeeeey girl instead of me, he chose her 'cuz she has money AND power AAAND good looks. Im just a boring comm'ner who needs saeving always. So stooop okay? Or I loose EEEVERONE and Il be loner Jan Di."

Although there was nothing remotely comical happening, Jan Di burst out laughing like she had heard the joke of her life. Ji Hoo's heart tore in two, he looked away into the darkness to ring in his emotions.

"Is that really what you think?"

She nodded silently, her body still sticking to Ji Hoo's chest. He lowered his head to meet the top of hers. She embraced the feeling of Ji Hoo kissing her forehead lightly.

" I will never leave you. Never."

The sweet whisper tugged at Jan Di's heart, she looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. As he kissed them away. Another kind of love was activated in Jan Di's body.

They're lips crashed together as Jan Di pulled Ji Hoo into her embrace, taken aback though not rejecting her, Ji Hoo knew he should be thinking rationally about this.

He didn't care, he was tired of being the generous one, the wise one that everybody thought was so nice and respectful, not to mention this was the girl he loved, that _he_ gave up. Now he is done, and maybe, just maybe he could win her back, after all, who just got married?

He began responding to her. He inserted his tongue into Jan Di's open mouth as the passionate kiss advanced. He slid his hands round her waist, pulling her close.

_How far is this going?_

Jan Di quite expertly answered that question by softly tickling his skin as she unlocked his cream shirt buttons, placing a hand on his bare chest. He roughly ran his hand through her hair, pulling her head back as he kissed her neck. Both knew exactly where this was going. Jan Di decided that, even sober, she would have loved this. They ran. Actually ran, back to the hotel.

* * *

I apologise, I have never done full on romance before so im a tad scared to go into further details, plus there isnt really anything like this in the show so its a little hard to imagine without cringing :L maybe some steamy flashbacks in the next chapter if I can push past the agonising humiliation of writing it. Hope your enjoying the story anyway! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the pull of a soft cocoon of warmth. Jan Di pulled the duvet up to her almost bare torso, she had thrown her bra back on earlier in the morning before joining Ji Hoo in their little lair under the bed sheets. Though a little hung over, she deicded she hadnt had as much as she orginally thought, or as much as she would have had she not been taken away by Prince Ji Hoo.

* * *

_So this is what it could have been like? If I hadn't have gone back to Jun Pyo, only to be rejected, it could have been like this._

Jan Di considered as she admired Ji Hoo's exposed anatomy. His strong, toned arms curved to either side of the pillow. His smooth, elongated back was the most uncovered of the top half of his body, his chest protected from Jan Di's wondering vision by the mattress he was laying on….and his quite impressive behind was partially covered by the blankets.

But what Jan Di simply couldn't tear her eyes away from was Ji Hoo's face. His bronze, ruffled hair ( due to Jan Di's demanding hands ) was feathering his dreaming face. The serene and peacefulness mesmerised Jan Di until she couldn't stand being this far away from him, she climbed out of the chair opposite him and tiptoed over to the sleeping soul in…her bed? Or was it his? Jan Di wasn't sure, she didn't care to much.

Her movements stirred him, he stretched his arms until they were in contact with the bedpost. His graceful movements reminded Jan Di of a sly Persian cat waking up from a doze in the sun. He located his lover and smiled his infrequent smile.

"Morning."

She grinned back, sharing his happiness and content from the previous night.

"Morning."

"Have you eaten?"

Jan Di loved how Ji Hoo's first priority for her was whether she was fed. When she stayed over at his house ( from an interesting situation usually ) she awoke in the morning to find there would practically be a banquet laying on the expanded dinning table.

"Not yet, just got up."

Lies. She had been up for at least half an hour gazing at him from the lounge next to the bed. Both exchanged passionate, extended kisses before Ji Hoo got up to search for a robe. Meanwhile Jan Di stole a quick shower before she guessed he would want to discuss things.

* * *

Ji Hoo couldn't believe what just happened, he had broken out of his restful dreams to find the girl he loved smiling at him in nothing but a pink robe. His Ahjussi-to-Jan Di role kicked in as he immediately prepared breakfast for the two of them, needing for his own peace of mind to make sure Jan Di was nourished for the chat both were anticipating as soon as they were back in the same space, Ji Hoo's apartment, being on lone to the F4 meant it was more like a lush loft in New York; A full kitchen and dinning area, a cosy sitting room with large plasma T.V accompanying it. And of course a bedroom ( ^_^ ) and large bathroom. All painted golden mahogany and tinges of red seeped in from the bed covers and curtains.

The affluent atmosphere was penetrated by something loud and disturbing. Ji Hoo cautiously stepped toward the main area to catch the disturbance. Frozen on the spot, he dropped the spatula he was using to turn hot cakes, sending a large clanging sound across the room. It was Jun Pyo.

He looked a mess, like he hadn't slept all night ( Neither had Ji Hoo, but he looked more refreshed than him. ) Ji Hoo spied a black blazer with a white shirt streaming down the middle and cufflinks hanging from his wrists. His wedding suit. He had been in that thing all night and appeared to have been drinking, hence the beer and wine stains.

"I shouldn't have done this…I…I cant believe I did this…..Ji Hoo what did I do?"

Stunned at the hyperventilating figure pacing up and down his living room. Ji Hoo tried to think of something to say, meanwhile praying Jan Di had heard him and would stay put where she was.

"Jun Pyo, what can you do now? Its done. Your mother wont allow divorce, especially since you haven't been married 5 minuits."

Jun Pyo stopped. He stomped across the room toward Ji Hoo, grabbing his shoulders, he shook him violently, like a broken robot that really did have all the answers for him, he just needed repairing. Jun Pyo was sobbing by the time he could fix his words together.

"JI HOO! I can NOT stay like this. Jan Di….Jan Di…."

The bathroom door clicked open, Jan Di sauntered out in the white bathrobe provided by the hotel. Running a towel through her damp hair, eyes close in serenity. It wasn't until she would open them, would she realise this was in fact Ji Hoo's room.


	4. Chapter 4

At first he didn't click. His first thought was actually how beautiful Jan Di looked. He had been pacing up and down the hall outside her room from 6am, ( so he wouldn't have to deal with his "Monkey Bride" awake ) shaking violently with restlessness. He expected Jan Di to be a similar state on the other side of the door.

So when he found a glowing, silky robed and more disturbingly, _happy _Jan Di. He thought, for one delusional moment she had simply gone to his room to use his shower, that maybe hers was broken. But when he spied crumpled garments on the floor, including Jan Di's underwear and long faint claw marks on Ji Hoo's slightly turned back, he knew exactly what they had been doing.

Jun Pyo thought he was going to puke, but then everything about his being turned cold as he heard _her_ voice.

"Juuuuunn! Where are you? I made you breakfast."

"_Oh…No."_

Actually he was relieved, thrilled even to get out of the fast enclosing area, he spun out of there at tornado speed leaving a cold chill behind him. Jan Di finally experienced the hangover swirling round her head that she was expecting all morning.

* * *

"Yah, Jun Pyo Sunbae, have you seen Jan Di?"

He glared resentfully at Ga Eul.

_Its almost like you know_

He inhaled heavily, he knew what he was going to have to do, and it tortured him more than seeing his joyful Monkey Bride greeting his "Witch" mother warmly in front of him, like that clingy woman was _his_ family.

"No. I saw them heading back together after the reception, I think Ji Hoo was trying to cheer her up last night. Maybe they went for a walk or something."

His tone was flat and completely deviod of emotion. However Ga Eul was obviously there when Ji Hoo took control of Jan Di's state, so she peiced his words together to mean that Ji Hoo had talked to her. Obviously not what Jun Pyo was interpreting. He plastered a smile somewhat resembling happiness and moved over to greet his mother and wife.

* * *

Going downstairs was not an option. In his usual silence Ji Hoo continued preparing breakfast. Both were expecting a daunting silence. But Jan Di couldn't allow that.

"We should talk about what were going to do."

Deep in thought, Ji Hoo felt like this was yet another sticky mess involving Jun Pyo. He had experienced many over the years and not just with Jan Di involved. Like the first time Jun Pyo came to Ji Hoo's house when they were children. Jun Pyo wanted to play outside but Ji Hoo wanted to draw. In the end, Jun Pyo won by destroying all of his friends crayons but was made to apologise later. Or when they were first years at Shinhwa high, Ji Hoo didn't make it the first day of school because it was the anniversary of his parents death, and was once again withdrawn to his cave of depression. Meanwhile Jun Pyo, none the wiser scolded Ji Hoo for not being at school to support him. He was ignored for the rest of the week. It then dawned on Ji Hoo as he remembered the obvious thing here.

"Nothing."

Surprise painted Jan Di's face.

"What?"

"We have nothing to fix. Jun Pyo chose to go through with the wedding, whether he is over you or not means nothing now. He gave you up, and within the clutches of his mother means no divorce. We don't have anything to do because we have done nothing wrong."

Jan Di let her thoughts briefly tune back to what he was refering to, she blushed slightly at the sweet memories of Ji Hoo's touch. She snapped back to the problem at hand and tried to hide her glowing cheeks

"But what if he does what he did in the beginning, he wont want to see either of us again, im not worried about school, but your both adults now. He could shut down your art exhibition, or kick you out of F4 again."

"He wont."

"Why?"

" He is no longer the heir of the company, he is the company. He is also married. To the world he is considered a man, those days of childish bullying and power games are over, if he were to go back to that, the press would know and the company would look bad. Even Shinhwa was put before of you Jan Di, remember Macau?"

She nodded she wasn't feeling it now, but everything her Sunbae was saying was true, Jan Di could once again begin to restore her life, with the help of Ji Hoo of course.

She lifted herself of the cushy dinning chair and kissed him. Her knight in shinning armour once again saved her from total meltdown.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally braving to show their faces, down in the lobby they found, to their utter shock and disbelief. Gu Jun Pyo was smiling. It looked genuine, like he was truly happy being photographed by Korean and Foreign press.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo! How does it feel to be married?"

He smiled. It was creepy to watch, like his happiness was somehow real. Though clearly forced smile as Hae Jae Kyung looked upon him nervously, he addressed the photographers, reporters and everyone else in the room waiting for his answer.

He caught Jan Di's eyes as she snuck into the lobby, Ji Hoo not far behind. A blank almost innocent look played on her face. He smiled again.

"I didn't know something like this could ever happen to me, I guess you could call it fate."

"C'mon, give us a kiss for the camera!"

Jun Pyo broke eye contact with Jan Di, she will always be the commoner he will never fall out of love with. Looking down at Hae Jae Kyung, he saw her. The mushroom hair cut, wide round eyes staring at him through her straight bangs, the cheap clothes and her beautiful smile. It made his heart soar. The cameras flashed wildly as he pressed a kiss on his Hae Jae Kyungs pouting mouth.

* * *

4 YEARS LATER:

"Sunbae, Please..?"

_Oh God_, Ji Hoo thought. That sweet desperate tone. It worked on him every time, this instance was no different and Jan Di could read it all over his face. He wavered, but didn't back down.

"But Jan Di you know I get-"

"Yeah, yeah leg cramps, but we have never flown economically! _You_ may be rich but I still have the blood of a commoner."

He chuckled at her persistence, he understands her, but this is their Honey Moon they are preparing for! He of course never imagined it would be like this, after giving her up, he wouldn't allow himself any thought like that. Which is why he still cant believe she, Geum Jan Di, is sitting with ( or rather on ) him, in _their _Sepia, wooden beamed home just outside of Seoul, looking up Honey Moon destinations for after the wedding which is happening in five months. Even now, he still often found himself in a complete daze, not fully being able to comprehend that this was in fact happening. Of course he still wasn't perfect as a person, with the exception of communicating with Jan Di, he could still be cold hearted and blank at times. But he was no longer empty as a person, thanks to Jan Di.

She got up to hunt for a catalogue since their laptop wasn't helping. Ji Hoo gazed behind him at his gorgeous future bride, she caught sight his wide, begging eyes. The wavering feeling nearly threw her back like the strong Seoul wind. But continued storming on.

"Sunbae, you cant marry me without having a taste of my true colours, that means leg cramps and cheap food and a small house."

"But we get all that when we visit your parents."

Actually if he was honest. He loved Jan Di's family. It was cosy, warm and everything he had missed out on, he was thankful for it, but he constantly teased Jan Di about her family. Which she secretly loved because she knew that meant he loved them as well.

"OK fine lets move and on think later, now invites…"

They both paused. Should they or shouldn't they? Jae Kyung and Jan Di had become so close and often went shopping together ( which Jan Di can now afford to do ^_^ ), and Jan Di wanted her as one of her bridesmaids, but that would mean…..

Jun Pyo refused to talk to them for two whole years after his wedding. The three of them were in the same location for Yi Jung and Ga Eul's wedding, and both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were his Best Men, but Jun Pyo stayed far away, like Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been taken over by contagious evil spirits, and that was that. In that time of course Jan Di and Ji Hoo had become close as a couple and often went on dates, vacations and Ji Hoo still acted as her personal escort, picking her up almost everyday from medical school. They hid away for a little while in case Jun Pyo was on a war path to destroy them, like before. But when it spread that Shinhwa was in trouble. They determined it was safe and last year Jan Di moved in to Ji Hoo's house.

Now Shinhwa's future was brightening, they thought it would be safe to go ahead with the wedding. But inviting Jun Pyo seems a little taboo, maybe Jan Di should ask Jae Kyung to drop it into conversation with Jun Pyo and see his reaction. Or maybe they should just…leave him be.

* * *

Lke the ending? I noticed how rare Jan DiXJi Hoo storys are, so im trying to raise the numbers ^_^ since i wanted them to be together in the original ending... ( Stupid Jun Pyo. . )


End file.
